1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of systems and method for guiding missiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guidance commands for surface-to-air missiles, such as standard missiles launched by AEGIS, are currently provided through an uplink. The missile is launched from a launch site, such as a ship, which tracks the missile, and provides guidance information in communication with the missile. Due to individual variations in the rocket motors of such missiles, it may be important to provide individualized guidance information during flight. Thus tracking of the missile and calculation of course corrections are performed at the launch site, and are communicated to the missile for use by the missile's guidance system. In the event of the loss of the communication uplink, the missile does not receive this guidance information, and lapses into casualty mode. In such a mode a missile continues flying without course corrections, or may be deliberately destroyed in order to prevent possible casualties or unwanted damage.
The disadvantages of this uplink-based system become more important as missiles with longer range are utilized. Therefore, it will be appreciated that there is room for improvement in missile guidance systems for surface-to-air missiles.